1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an oral-nasal gastric tube adapted to be inserted through the oral or nasal passages into the stomach and more specifically to a tube which will permit the equalization of pressure within the stomach during removal of the contents while simultaneously preventing the vomiting of the contents of the stomach to the esophagus and aspiration into the airways during anesthesia.
2. Prior Art
The use of esophageal tubes for introducing medication into the stomach or for removing the contents of the stomach are old and well known in the art. Although some of these tubes utilize inflatable balloons for blockage purposes there is no disclosure of any means for equalizing the pressure within the stomach while suction is being applied to the tube for the purpose of removing the contents of the stomach. Other stomach tubes are known which provide drainage and feeding functions but such tubes are designed to be inserted directly through the abdominal wall to the stomach. Such tubes are inserted before the end of surgery and are sutured to the stomach wall for an extended period of time subsequent to gastric surgery.
Multiple passage catheters are also known but these catheters are designed and used for urological purposes only.